


Panties and Bralettes

by fin_flora



Series: femme fragile [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2017!Phan, Femininity, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Mens Underwear, Mild Smut, Women's Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:46:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fin_flora/pseuds/fin_flora
Summary: .Phil didnt know how to open up the topic first, but he was glad when he did..





	Panties and Bralettes

**Author's Note:**

> This is fiction, isn´t that lovely? Dan in nice underwear... A Kink. 
> 
> Italics and `...`- Phils thoughts
> 
> Italics just by themself - there for emphasis
> 
>  
> 
> .

2017, London, new Apartment.

 

Phil looked at his laptop screen before his eyes wandered over to Dan. They were both sitting on separate sofas in their upstairs lounge. It was already a bit late in the evening and they both had a busy work day behind them. Except Phil couldn't get this thing out of his head. He knew he should just ask, but.... _´How do I even ask that´_.

Phil sighed quietly. _´Should I even ...´_ He looked back at his laptop and clicked on one of the tabs. _´Maybe I should just order it and if he doesn't like it we can send it back...´_ But Phil knew that that wasn't the way to go, he needed to ask first, they needed to talk about it first.

Phil looked over the soft looking bra, almost more looking like a tight crop top, or a sports bra, Phil frowned. _´Where is even the difference... there is one, right?´_ A quick internet search and he was a little bit smarter on that part, still not much further on his actual topic of the night, though.

It looked not to... provocative, It was out of jersey, not silk, satin or lace... It was more like a very short top with parts out of mesh material and cute straps attached to it. Phil could imagine Dan wearing something like that. _´If he wants to wear that... Heck. He can wear what he wants, just why hasn't he ever worn something like this...?´_

Phil sighed again, not so quiet. He clicked on another tab, they were just panties. _´Dan already has panties.´_ Phil smiled to himself and looked over to Dan again, he was lounging in sweatpants and a big t-shirt. _´Probably not wearing any now though...´_ Phil looked back at the screen, they looked a bit more suggestively, a bit see-through in the right parts and they were in black. They were made for men, not women.

It made Phil feel things, just thinking about Dan in these. _´He would look so good. I´m definitely buying him these...´_ He thought with a light blush on his cheeks, choosing the right size and clicking through the rest of it. He smiled as he clicked on buy, looking back up at Dan who had his eyes on him. Phil swallowed _´not creepy at all...´_ "What!?" Dan sounded a bit annoyed, it had been a long day, Phil knew that... .  
He sighed, a warm blush creeping over his cheeks. A thousand thoughts floating around his mind. As he closed his eyes for just a second. _´Should I just ask now? - Is now even a good time? - Why am I even thinking about it all of the sudden? - Is Dan embarrassed about this part? - Am I making this a thing, and it's not a thing? ...´_

Phil closed his laptop and looked back at Dan, who looked a bit worried at him, waiting for a response. Phil felt the nervousness in his stomach, but he knew he probably should just ask. If he really wanted to know and it’s not like they kept big secrets from each other.

"Can we talk?- I mean can I ask you something?" Phil already got annoyed at his wording. Dan looked back at him, frown on his pretty face "Is everything alright?" Phil nodded "Yeah sorry-" He put the laptop aside and got up to sit down next to Dan "-I just.." He looked into his eyes, thinking for a moment before he continued "..I wanted to ask you something, and if you don't want to talk about it, we don't have to, alright?"

Dan nodded, otherwise not moving, a bit frozen in place. Phil noticed and placed a hand on his arm, thumb moving soothingly. "Its nothing bad, Dan. Sorry maybe we should not do this right now, its late..." Phil rubbed with his free hand over his face, groaning quietly.

"No.. what is it?" Phil saw how Dan shoved his laptop to the side and turned his body towards him. They stayed quiet for a moment, both looking at each other. Phils fingers moved in little circles over Dans knee, as he thought about how to ask this, his eyes wandering over Dans chest.

He felt Dan squeezing his shoulder as he stayed quiet for too long "Philly?". Phil blinked back up at him with an apologetic smile "Yeah..eh sorry". He scooted a bit closer, pulling Dans legs over his lap "I was wondering why you don't wear bras or bralettes..I guess?" Phil frowned "I mean.."

Dans eyes widened before he laughed a little, hiding his face for a moment "Phil..." he giggled a bit more. Phil huffed, smile tugging at his mouth "..what?"  
Dan grinned amused and looked back at Phil, rubbing over his arm "Where is this coming from?" Phil shrugged his shoulder.

“I just- ..you never-..” Phil fell quiet, frowning and looking away, staring into the room. Dan hummed before he answered, silently “I guess I always thought it would look weird..” Phils frown deepened as he looked back at Dan, sound of disapproval leaving his lips. “I don't think it would..” Phils voice was calm and he sneaked his arm around Dans shoulders. Dan gave him a quick smile, not really looking like he believed Phil.

“Did you ever try…?” Phil inquired after a moment of silence. Dan nodded shortly only looking at Phil quickly before he averted his eyes, hiding a bit deeper in his sweater. Phil’s gaze softened “when?”

Dan looked back into his eyes, expression wary “...a while ago, as a teen. It was silly...” Phil stayed quiet, waiting for Dan to elaborate. But he didn’t, instead he just stared into the room. “What are you thinking?” Phils voice was careful and soft.

Dan looked back at him, eyes a bit sad. “I just don’t think it would look better now…” Phil frowned slightly “Why? you know I love how you look in underwear..or without it” he couldn’t hide the smirk, kissing Dans shoulder “... I’m sure you would look hot in a bralette..”

Phil fell quiet at Dan’s expression, a smile tugging at his mouth, curious glint in his eyes. “What kind of bralette?” Dan bit his lip as he waited for more details. Phil felt the slight heat on his cheeks before he reached for Dan’s laptop, opting to show him the things he was looking at just minutes ago over trying to tell him with his own words.

Dan watched him curiously as he opened a new tab, going straight to one of the major lingerie and underwear brands he knew.

“Should I just- ..?” Dan nodded before Phil could finish the sentence. They have done it like this before, Phil looking up the stuff Dan felt a bit too embarrassed to admit he wanted to seek out for himself.

Phil opted to open a few different ones, not just what he looked at before, he tried to stay with black though, knowing Dan, he wouldn’t buy anything else.

“So, what do you think about these?” Phil asked tentatively after clicking through some cute looking ones. Dan smile timidly at him, scooting a bit closer “I like that one.. but I don’t think it would fit.” Phil clicked on the tab, heart skipping a beat as he recognised the bralette.

It wasn’t a plain and simple one. It was out of black lace, it looked gorgeous and Phil was sure Dan would look stunning in it. “I’m sure they have big sizes” he checked anyways “yeah, look… we could just measure your chest to make sure.” Dan nodded, smiling brightly, his eyes twinkling. “What about the other ones, anything else you like?”

Dan grinned at him “yeah.. that cute triangle one”. Phil knew what he meant, grinning back at him “alright…”. They went on like that, getting a feel for what they were doing. Phil smiled to himself as Dan took over the mouse, clicking on things himself, feeling more confident in the safety of Phil’s arms.

Dan looked up at him, mouse hovering over the suggested panties at the bottom of a page. Phil nuzzled his cheek and left a quick kiss on his lips “do you want matching panties?” he couldn’t help his voice drop a bit lower. Dan bit his lip, his eyes wide “yeah.. I want to look good for you, if I’m doing this…” writhing a bit in his lap. Dan talking like that always made something stir in Phil, a deep tone leaving his throat _`fucking hell Dan…`_.

“Don’t play with me… like that.” Phil knew his voice was more wrecked than he wanted to amid right now but imagining Dan in something like that made blood flow to his dick _`shit..he would look hot`_. Dans expression turned into a smirk “Why not?” he obviously had gained his confidence back.

Phil sighed, trying to focus on what they were doing “I.. “ Phil fell quiet, looking over Dan’s face searchingly. Dan leaned in and left a kiss on his lips, smiling at him “Yeah?”

“It’s hot..” Phil closed his eyes as his cheeks turned red. “..I don’t know ..is that okay, I mean..” he looked at Dan who just grinned back “..you in a bralette, ..Is that ok?” Phil frowned at his own inadequacy. “You dork, of course it’s okay.. thank you...” Dan kissed him again, not that gentle this time.

Phil let out a whine as Dan bit down on his lip. Dan shoved the laptop to his side and settled into Phils lap, grinding down hard. It caused Phil to let out a surprised moan, head falling back against the sofa. Phils hands moved to his ass holding him in place as they rubbed against one another “Fuck.. Dan…” His hips bucked up into the touch as their clothed hard dicks moved over each other, both moaning and kissing rough and messily.

It was over as quick as it had started, both panting and twitching, cum spilled in their boxers and sweatpants. Phil looked up at Dan. Who was sitting red cheeked on his legs, curls sticking to his sweaty forehead. Phil grinned back at him “do you want to order now or get to bed?” He moved his hands over Dan’s thighs.

Dan huffed and leaned in for another kiss, softer this time, eyes twinkling again “Oh, we are going to order. Now.” Dan nuzzled his nose before he moved to sit next to him, grabbing his laptop, already clicking on things.

Phil chuckled quietly, letting out a sigh “how do you know the size though?” He frowned as he looked over Dans shoulder. He turned around, smiling back at him “I thought we could order large and extra large to make sure one will fit?” Phil raised an eyebrow, lips twitching “Oh, yeah… alright.”

Dan clicked quickly on “buy”, Phil not really able to follow what ended up in their final order. "Wait.. what did you buy now?" Dan smirked at him leaving another kiss on his lips. "You will see that soon enough, Philly". Phil growled and pulled him closer, pressing a firm kiss to his lips "..hate you", his voice was to soft for it to mean anything. It made Dan chuckle as he got up, giving Phil a hand. They went to get cleaned up, boxer briefs still sticking clad to their soft dicks.

Back in bed, he lie in Dans arms, looking up at the dark ceiling, smiling to himself. Phil moved up and left a few kissed on Dan’s body, finally reaching his ear. “Love you, Danny.” Dan stirred and blinked at him, smirking again before he hummed deeply. He turned and enveloped Phil with his big arms, mumbling things, both falling asleep after a long day.

 

. The End, for now . TBC

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Leave me a comment or kudos if you like this idea! 
> 
> hope you´re good :)
> 
> x


End file.
